


we keep this love in a photograph (we made these memories for ourselves)

by blindedbythetomlinsun



Series: spideypool week [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aww, Day 4, Deadpool Thought Boxes, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, literally just pure teeth rotting fluff tbh, photo booths, this is so fucking cute like rip @ everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythetomlinsun/pseuds/blindedbythetomlinsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade finds a photo booth complete with costumes and props inside.</p><p>Peter honestly doesn't know what else he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we keep this love in a photograph (we made these memories for ourselves)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spideypool Week! Day 4: Dress Up.  
> Sorry this is late, I wrote it today but I didn't have a lot of time.
> 
> Very short and sweet and cute af.
> 
> Wade isn't in his suit, but he's wearing a red and black hoodie.
> 
> Takes place in 2015.
> 
> { White }  
> [ Yellow ]

(also [on tumblr](http://minorkey.tumblr.com/post/128511329137/we-keep-this-love-in-a-photograph-we-made-these))

 

Peter knew what he was getting into when he agreed to going on a date with Deadpool - er, Wade. He found Wade attractive and interesting and funny, and he enjoyed his company a whole lot, too.

That being said, Peter didn't know why he was so surprised when Wade insisted that they spend their date in a mall. It was small, and not very busy at all, and Wade picked it for obvious reasons, but still. Peter hadn't really expected their first date to be at a mall. A taco place, maybe, or even the park to just terrorize some pigeons, but a mall? Wade never ceased to surprise him.

As they wandered throughout the mini mall, Wade took a chance and held Peter's hand, inwardly sighing in relief when Peter didn't let go.

[ He's totally into us! ]

{ Don't jinx it, you dipshit. }

[ Woah, no need for that type of language! ]

"So Petey, you hungry?" Wade asked, swinging their hands.

Peter smiled, knowing exactly what Wade had in mind to eat.

"Yeah," he replied, grinning up at the taller man, "I am. Let's go eat."

Peter was glad to see that Wade still held the ability to not surprise him, because just as he expected, Wade lead them straight to the food court and towards a taco place.

 

After they'd sat in the food court eating their tacos, Wade pulled Peter up by the hand and they began walking around again. Peter was actually pretty content to just wander around and window shop with Wade for the entirety of their date, but Wade stopped abruptly, yanking Peter to a stop beside him.

"Hey, baby boy, take a look at _that._ "

Peter looked in the direction Wade was pointing in and rolled his eyes when he saw that they'd stopped in front of a rather large photo booth.

"Let's go inside," Wade suggested, not giving Peter a chance to answer before he dragged the shorter boy into the booth.

Inside, there was a section separated by a curtain, and upon looking inside, it was filled with a box of props and another box of costumes.

"Petey, we have to take some pictures!" Wade exclaimed. "Please?"

Peter heaved a sigh, but gave in. He didn't know why he expected anything else, honestly.

Wade and Peter sifted through costumes, and decided on matching cowboy outfits. They dug out some toy pistols and a stick horse, then ventured back out into the actual photo booth.

"These are all on me," Wade assured Peter as he dug around to find some coins to  put in.

"All?" Peter repeated, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you didn't think we were gonna take just one set of pictures, did you?" Wade replied, putting some coins in. "Okay, posing time!"

It was the type that took five pictures, and so they took five different pictures, each one equally ridiculous.

"Alright, next set," Wade announced, heading back towards the costume / prop area, Peter following close behind. 

They decided on two knights, and both had grabbed a sword and a shield.

"C'mon, Sir Peter, let's go," Wade urged, pushing him out into the booth yet again.

This continued for a good ten minutes, the two of them taking set after set of pictures; pirates, astronauts, 80's, halloween-type monsters, newlyweds, lifeguards, masquerade ball masks, you name it. They'd even dug their masks out from their pockets and took a set as Spider-Man and Deadpool.

Peter was honestly having a good time with Wade. The date wasn't anything at all like he'd expected, and that was what made it all the more great and exciting. Peter was tired of predictable, and Wade allowed a nice change from that.

Also, Peter was more fond of Wade than he'd originally thought. He really liked him a lot, and that too was unexpected.

[ Petey looks like he's having fun! ]

{ Of course he is. He's spending time with us, isn't he? }

[ Good point. Any time with us is always a good time! ]

{ Do you think he likes us? }

[ C'mon, can't you see that look on his face? He totally does. He looks so fond, it's adorable! ]

{ Peter is quite cute. }

"Okay Petey, this is gonna be the last set because I'm nearly out of coins," Wade announced, interrupting the boxes. "So, what costumes do you wanna use for this one? Better make it good!"

Peter pretended to think long and hard about it, but really, he already knew what he wanted to do for this last set.

"Let's not wear costumes," he suggested. "Let's just be us for this one."

[ Say what? ]

{ No, no, I like it. Nice thinking, Peter. }

"Alright, sounds good," Wade acquiesced, taking off his costume and putting away the props.

Peter beamed, taking a seat at the booth as Wade sat beside him, both dressed in their regular clothing.

"Alright, let's do this," Wade said, putting in the last of his coins.

The first four pictures were a mix of silly poses and cute ones, and Peter was holding in some giggles for most of them.

For the last one, Peter took a deep breath, turned to Wade, pulled him close, and kissed him a second or two before the camera went off.

The kiss was innocent, cute, and very sweet, and they both pulled away smiling like idiots in love, which, well. They kind of were.

[ He kissed us! ]

{ Indeed he did. }

[ I told you! He's totally into us, don't even deny it.]

"We'll each take half," Wade spoke up as they left the booth, photo strips in hand.

"Sounds good to me, but who gets the last one?" Peter asked.

"We'll photocopy it so we can both have a copy of it!" Wade grabbed Peter's hand once more as they wandered off to go find a photocopier.

And if Peter leaned in for another kiss, or two, or even three (but really, who was counting?) on the way there, well, who could blame him, really?

He hated to admit it, but Wade was pretty irresistible. Maybe Peter was a little bit in love, maybe he always was from the start. Whatever it was, he knew that he wanted Wade by his side for as long as possible.

What could he say?  Peter was a sap. 

He and Wade both knew that they would cherish those pictures for a long time, if not forever. How could they not?

{ Those pictures are definitely keepers. }

[ Is it too soon to tell Peter that we love him? ]

{ I don't think we need to. He definitely already knows, just like we know that he already loves us too. }

"He does?" Wade murmured quietly so Peter wouldn't hear. He glanced down at the younger boy to see him already beaming up at him.

"Thank you for the date, Wade. I had a great time, and I loved every minute of it," Peter confessed.

Wade leaned down to kiss Peter's cheek sweetly.

"I had an amazing time, too, baby boy. Thanks for agreeing to this."

"I wouldn't have missed this date with you for the world," Peter said honestly, smiling up at Wade.

And truly, as far as first dates went, Peter knew that this one was the best one he'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Sorry this one was so short, but hey, it was super cute, so.


End file.
